Soul Force
by gunman
Summary: A special team of spiritual warriors battle Hollows and protect their friends from harm using incredible powers!


_**SOUL FORCE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a typically peaceful day in Karakura Town as a quartet of teenagers walked home from their high school.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this." the tall, long-raven haired Ryo grumbled as she walked ahead of her three rather talkative companions.

"Why are you trying to seduce me?" the shorter, adorably-cute short-haired Michiru asked the bespectacled girl next to her. "I thought you had a thing for Orihime."

"I do. But Orihime isn't here right now, is she?" the glasses-wearing, pinkish-haired Chizuru said to the shorter girl. "And I've got a weakness for cute things."

"So do I, but I don't try to make love to it!" the girl blushed.

"Well, why don't you hit on Mahana?" Ryo asked, not looking back from her book.

The two girls looked at each other.

"As flattering as that is, I'm straight." the ever straightforward Mahana protested.

Chizuru looked at the unkempt-haired girl, up and down. "Too bad."

"Oh, god, you're not going to try anyway, are you?" the girl shrieked, throwing up her arms in alarm.

These four girls were Ryo Kunieda, the school track star who can run 100 meters in 12 seconds and often has her nose in a book. A former class rep she placed 2nd in the school's final exams list, and she isn't hard on the eyes. Second was Chizuru Honsho, a rather open and proud lesbian who often goes after her fellow classmate, the beautiful and busty Orihime Inoue. She often wears glasses, but that doesn't hide her own attractiveness. Third was Michiru Ogawa, the smallest of the quartet and perhaps the most innocent. She likes stuffed dolls and often has Uryu Ishida mend her torn or ripped ones. The fourth was Mahana Natsui, a fairly talkative and social young woman who has tendency to speak her mind. Often times her shirt is cut a little low.

The quartet were friends of Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, who were in turn friends with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. From there the list of friends go on, but it is rather unimportant.

At least it would seem unimportant, to all but a group of sinister beings who were following them.

(They are the ones?) The spider shrieked.

(Yes. I m sure.) The scorpion cackled.

(You had better be sure.) The crow squawked.

(He had better be. There isn't much spiritual energy on them.) The wolf growled.

(They're just bait. So let's use them!) The fisher spoke.

The creatures attacked the girls, the quartet never knowing what hit them.

After all, how could you protect yourselves when you can't even see your attackers.

The Spider Hollow called Fangnanamous slammed it's legs into Ryo, pinning her to the ground. The Scorpion Hollow called Virulence-J swiped it's tail at Chizuru, knocking her into a tree. The Crow Hollow called Talonosious landed and thrust it's claw around Michiru's torso. The Wolf Hollow called Furred-X bit into Mahana's shoulder and slammer her to the ground.

And the Hollow known as Grand Fisher just looked on and laughed as they screamed out in pain.

_These four will do._ Grand Fisher, a Hollow who uses a human-like decoy to lure out those spiritually strong people so that he can eat them, thought. _They are friends of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reaper. They will be bait and puppets to us. Their psychic potential is almost nothing, but they will be useful if anything. _He grinned as he watched his associates continue to play with their prey.

But playtime was short lived as a sharp voice cut through the air like a sword.

"LET! THEM! GO!" the voice thundered.

The Hollows and their leader froze as they all turned around, now facing their intended target.

_Strange. I was not expecting him so soon, nevertheless..._ "Welcome to the trap, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grand Fisher said with an ever-wicked grin.

"Welcome to mine!" the orange-haired Soul Reaper said with a grin of his own.

An arrow of light flew through the air and blasted Talonosious in the back, causing it to release it's hold on Michiru.

A large black arm lined in red and white punched Virulence-J, knocking it away from Chizuru.

A powerful kick from a black boot came down hard against Fangnanamous, freeing the captive Ryo.

A white circular light blazed through the air and struck Furred-X in the side, causing his large teeth to release Mahana's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Grand Fisher cried as he looked back to see that four new players had entered the field.

He saw a young man with dark hair wearing glasses dressed in what looked like a ceremonial white outfit that made him look like some kind of a priest, a strange chain around his right wrist. This was Uryu Ishida, the last of the Quincy Archers who was trained by his grandfather and possessed of a high sense of justice. He is also the top academic student at Karakura High.

To his right towered a larger boy with longer, dark brown hair, dressed in black pants and a colorful Hawaiian shirt. His right arm was covered in a large black gauntlet, striped with red and white. This was Chad Yasutora, a fellow classmate of Ichigo's and Uryu's, of Mexican descent, and possesses both great strength and the spirit gauntlet called 'The Right Arm of The Giant'.

To his right stood a Caucasian boy with sandy blond hair wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and thick black boots and grinning like he was Tom Cruise. This was Kon, a Kaizo Konpaku, or modified soul, who was given the body of a deceased homeless boy who was killed by a Hollow nearly a month ago, possesses incredible leg strength to battle any Hollow and is fairly perverted.

To his right was a young man dressed all in black, wearing an long coat with a high-rise mandarin collar that greatly resembled a cassock. Black sunglasses adorned his face. This was Jiro Ryuu, a recent transplant from the Edogawa Ward to Karakura Town who discovered his own spiritual powers after being heavily exposed to Ichigo's sword during a Hollow fight his first day in town, but takes it in stride as he is a soft-spoken but hard-working individual.

Uryu was holding the unconscious Michiru in his arms like a bride. Chizuru was being cradled in the muscular left arm by Chad. Kon had flung Ryo over his right shoulder, grinning like a madman. And Mahana was being held by Jiro, also like she was a bride.

Grand Fisher looked at the quartet, and then turned to see Ichigo standing to the side with his hand on his sword, ready to pull it and fight.

"Recruiting now, are we, Soul Reaper?" Grand Fisher asked as he motioned to the quartet.

"I don't need them to take you out!" Ichigo spat. "But even I can't protect everyone, so having some allies to protect my other friends is more than welcome."

A tense silence spread through the thin ranks of the two groups.

On one side, a deadly assortment of Hollows who have given the Soul Society nothing but grief.

On the other, the strongest team of spiritually endowed humans ever to be assembled. A true bane to the monstrous spirits called Hollows.

However, the tension was broken by the chattering of one semi-human defender.

"Time to get hot and heavy, boys!" Kon grinned as he sped off down the road.

Chad, Uryu and Jiro also took off, their respective girls in their arms, their respective Hollow's on their heels, leaving the two enemies to face each other.

However, this was Ichigo's plan all along.

"Now it's just you and me." Grand Fisher exclaimed.

"Then Bring It On!" Ichigo shouted and lunged at his mothers killer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Uryu ran through the streets with the still unconscious girl in his arms. Michiru's injuries beneath her clothes were that of a crows talon, painful and black in color, not blue as it should have been. It was the true mark of a Hollow.

_I don't know what Ichigo was thinking, taking on Grand Fisher alone!_ Uryu thought as he sprinted through the city streets. _But I guess he's got more right to battle the Hollow that killed his mother. Still... what am I going to do with this annoying fowl?_ He thought as he looked for a good enough vantage point.

Suddenly, he found it.

_That'll do!_ He grinned and gave speed to foot.

Above him, the crow Talonosious shrieked and spit as he searched before him for his intended prey.

(Come Out, Quincy Archer! Come Out And Face Me!) The crow squawked as he continued to circle what he thought was where his quarry had gone.

Suddenly, a blazing white arrow shot past his white masked beak. He turned around in mid-air and spied his target on a large deserted roof top. His bow made of light as he fired another one.

(You Wretch!) The Hollow cried out as it lunged towards the Archer.

Uryu grinned as his prey came to him.

_Come on... just a little... bit..._ he thought as he fired off another shot at near point-blank range, striking the Hollow in the wing, dropping him to his belly atop the roof.

Talonosious rose up on his talons and shrieked sharply. He barely noticed the unconscious girl that was propped up against the stairwell entrance to the roof just behind the white-garbed archer.

_When arrows are of no more use, call upon the swords and arrows of light._ Uryu whispered as his bow, Kojaku, vanished and was replaced by his snowflake-shaped bow called Ginrei Kojaku, and simple looking but powerful sword of light. "Face me now, Hollow of the air!"

The winged Hollow rose up and shot forward to take down the Quincy, only to receive a surprise when he leaped over the large Hollow and slashed at it with his sword.

The Hollow shrieked in pain as the Quincy rolled through the air and landed behind it.

"It's Time, To End This!" Uryu Ishida declared as he fired off numerous shot from his bow, blasting the Hollow to pieces and it's own death.

As the Hollow vanished from sight, the Quincy Archer stepped up to the young girl, who was even now starting to wake.

"U-Uryu?" Michiru said weakly.

"I'm taking you to a healer. Rest now." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and walked down the stairwell of the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several blocks away, Chad Yasutora continued to run until he too came to a large vacant lot. It was a lot that Chad knew well.

_This is where my power first emerged._ He thought as he walked over to the largest tree in the lot and carefully set Chizuru down. _Now... where's the..._

"SSSSSSRRRREEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

_There you are_. He thought as he turned to face the scorpion-like Hollow.

The creature was large, that was to be expected. Much larger than the one he faced when he and Ichigo's sister first fought the Hollow that resulted in the advent of his power. It had six large legs and two claws in front, a pair of spiked tails arching up behind it. And all to protect the white mask that was it's weakness.

(Time To Die, Human!) Virulence-J said.

_Don't know what you said, but here's your answer._ He thought as the Hollow charged towards him and lashed out with his tails.

Chad brought his Improved Arm Of The Giant to bear and knocked both tails away. His left arm came up and punched the exposed face of the Hollow, but its mask did not break. The Hollow did shriek, but Chad persisted in his attack.

_One strike, one shot_. He thought as Virulence-J recoiled and threw it's claws forward to slam Chad between them. However, the boy leaped with uncanny quickness and let the claws slam together, himself landing on top of them, giving him a clear shot to it's face. "EL DIRECTO!" he shouted as he laid his right armored arm into the white mask, which was little more than a target now.

A massive explosion rippled through the empty lot, rending dirt, grass and rocks apart, as the Hollow was literally torn asunder by its power.

The explosion was powerful enough to shake Chizuru from her unconscious state.

"Huh? What... happened?" she weakly gasped as she saw the large boy towering over her.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"C-Chad?" she gasped.

"You alright?" he asked again.

"I'm... hurt." she said, and for some reason knew the injuries weren't from him.

"I know someone who can help." he said as he gently lifted her up and carried out of the lot.

Despite herself, the professed lesbian blushed as he carried her away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kon continued full-speed down the road, leaping onto a large overhanging awning of a nearby shop and propelling both him and his still unconscious passenger up to the roof.

His pursuer, the spider Hollow called Fangnanamous, was still chasing him. Having eight legs was a real advantage in chasing someone with incredible leg strength. It was also amazing at how much stamina the thing had.

The Hollow, not the mod soul.

Kon landed his boots hard on the roof top, carefully swinging the black-haired Ryo off his shoulder and into his arms.

He paused for a moment to stare at her.

_Strange that a girl like this doesn't have a boyfriend_. He mused as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. _She's definitely pretty enough_.

His ears twitched as he heard the heavy breathing of the spider-like Hollow as it landed on the roof. He rose up and turned to face it.

"Alright!" he grinned. "Let's see how good these boots are."

The black boots he wore were a gift from Kisuke Urahara, a merchant who traffics in all manner of spiritual objects that are often used by the Soul Society. These particular boots were triple layered with special steel and padding, built not only for heavy use, but also for combat.

High-impact kicks and the like.

"You're move, Spider Man!" Kon grinned as the Hollow lunged at him.

However, he underestimated Kon's leg strength as the mod soul instantly shot forward, bypassing any of it's outstretched legs to stop him, and got kicked in the face, hard. The Hollow stumbled back hard, skidding across the rooftop where it came to a rest at the edge. Kon grinned as he leaped at the Hollow once again. Fangnanamous moved slowly, still dazed by the impact, trying to swipe at the blond-haired young man, who effortlessly dodged the swinging legs.

"Come on! At least give me some sport!" Kon cried as he continued to dodge the swinging legs.

Fangnanamous screamed again, more out of frustration, as Kon found his opening, and took it, using his black boots to send the spider Hollow over the edge of the building with a fierce kick.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kon grinned as he leaped after the Hollow and followed it all the way down, slamming it's eight-eyed white mask between his boots and the pavement.

The Hollow shrieked as it's mask broke, the creature itself passing hard into the next world.

"Whoa! These boots are a lot better than Hat N' Clogs said they were." he smirked as he quickly bounded back up to the roof where his injured and awakening companion stirred.

"Oooooohhhh!" Ryo groaned as she tried to sit up, still feeling the points on her back ache from where the Hollow stabbed her with it's legs.

She didn't know it was a Hollow, but it still hurt.

"Are you alright?" Kon asked as Ryo saw him quickly leap back up onto the roof where she lay.

"Uh... no. The last thing I remember I was walking home from school... listening to Chizuru and the others... then pain... and now I'm on a rooftop..." she paused as she noticed that the blond haired young man was very close to her, holding her hand like they were friends. "...being hit on by a guy I've never met before."

"I'm Kon. And you're quite the beauty." he smiled at her, gently kissing her hand. "May I ask your name?"

_Oh, great! He's as forward as Chizuru._ Ryo thought. "I'm Ryo. Now can you at least help me up so I can seek medical attention?"

"I can do more than that!" Kon said as he scooped up the track star in his arms, and jumped off the roof toward the street.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!!" Ryo shrieked all the way down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jiro Ryuu tossed his shield down and jumped on it, using it as a sled to slide down the long, winding steps that lead down to the next level of the hill. And all while carrying the still unconscious Mahana in his arms.

The Hollow called Furred-X leaped over the edge of the hill and continued to give chase.

_It just doesn't know when to quit_! Jiro thought as he continued to surf down the steps, drawing some odd gazes from the few passers by that chanced to be walking up the steps. Those same people were knocked aside casually and forcefully by the invisible spirit.

Jiro careened off a speed bump and took to the air like a skateboarder at the X-Games. He slammed into the street and came to a stop outside a lower-level park, setting down the girl and kicking his shield back up to his hands, turning to face his pursuer.

When his powers had first manifested, his energy shield was the size of a frisbee. Likewise he could toss it at his enemies, it would strike them and come back.

Since then, his continued interaction with Ichigo and the others had drawn out more spiritual energy that were absorbed into him, enhancing his own powers to where his power was now a three and a half foot solidified circular shield instead of a one-foot energy disc. And all in less than a months time of fighting Hollows.

The wolf Hollow leaped through the haze of the trees and stopped right in front of the boy.

"Here, doggie! Want to play catch?" Jiro said as he tossed his shield at the wolf, the circular weapon slamming hard into the Hollow's shoulder and knocking it back.

The shield flew back to Jiro, who caught it effortlessly as Furred-X regained his footing to attack once more. Jiro dug his feet into the dirt and shot forward and leaped into the air, spinning around in mid-air to lash out at the Hollow, striking it hard in it's head.

Furred-X recoiled and snapped at the boy, knocking it's teeth against the hard shield. It turned it's head back and spread it's mouth wide, catching the 3½ foot shield in it's mouth. However, Jiro was still attached to it's arm straps and was taken with it, turning into little more than a rag doll that was being thrashed around by the whipping head of the Hollow.

To anyone passing by, it looked like a human boy getting tossed around in mid air by nothing an invisible force. Possibly the wind.

Jiro spun around, loosening the shield's hold on him and spinning round to kick at Furred-X's head. To be specific, he stuck his boot point into the Hollow's eye.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Furred-X shouted as he opened his jaw wider to expel the shield-wielder.

Jiro managed to flip himself in mid-air, twisting his body in way that surprised even him, coming down hard between the Hollow and Mahana Natsui.

Furred-X snarled at Jiro. The young man glaring back at the Hollow.

"Was your tooth chipped?" he asked his foe. "How about your mask?"

The Hollow wasted no more breath and lunged at the boy. Jiro put his full strength into the throw, hurling the shield hard at the Hollow's head, slamming into it with the force of a tidal wave and shattering the white mask that covered it's head.

Jiro recovered his shield as he turned away from the slowly disintegrating Hollow. The creature was gone when he stood over the slowly reviving form of Mahana.

"Huh... what? Jiro?" she gasped as she looked at the boy who was new to her class.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Uh... fine." she said as she moved. "ARGH!"

"Don't move! You're still hurt." he said as he bent down to the girl.

"What happened? I don't..."

"Don't worry. It's over. Come on. I'll take you to a friend of mine." he said as he lifted the girl up in his arms and carried her out of the park.

_This is... nice._ Mahana thought as she just enjoyed the feel of the boy carrying her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Zanpaku-To fell hard against the street, slicing everything but it's intended target. Grand Fisher had leaped out of the way. He was far more agile than he appeared. And that's the only thing that saved him.

"Hold still you cowardly freak!" Ichigo shouted as he brought his sword up once again.

"What sort of Hollow do you take me for?" Fisher growled. "I've haven't survived outwitting and outfighting the Soul Reapers for 54 years by being stupid."

That's when Ichigo felt it. The projectile spikes of the Porcupine Hollow called Stabbarian and the whipping tail of the stingray Hollow called Lancer-O.

"Like I said, boy, this is a trap!" Grand Fisher stated as Ichigo's body crumbled to the ground.

He tried to stand up, but the weakness pushed him down. He had already been tired from Fisher's hopping around, but the sneak attack by two more Hollows while fighting made him even weaker. Ichigo called upon all his remaining strength not to pass out.

"And now, Soul Reaper, I will enjoy feasting upon your soul!" Grand Fisher cackled as he and his two associates loomed over the half-conscious boy.

However, their meal was interrupted.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a feminine voice shouted as a new player entered the field.

The Hollow's looked on to see a beautiful young woman with long red hair and generous bust, dressed in a short skirt version of the Soul Reapers robes, which did very little to hide her long legs and curvy figure. There were six small creatures flying around her head.

What's more, the girl looked pissed.

"KILL HER!" Grand Fisher shouted as the two Hollows attacked.

Stabbarian sprayed it's needles at her. Lancer-O whipped it's long tail around it's body to her's.

"Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon!" she cried as her volume grew. "SANTEN KETSUHUN!!" (Three-God Shield!) "I... REJECT!" She roared as her three friends, (Hinagiku the freaky vampire-looking being with the weird eye-patch over his left socket, Lily the sexy-looking valley-girl type with shades over her eyes, and Baigon the muscular enforcer with the ponytail and mouth guard), quickly formed an upside down triangular shield that immediately protected the girl from their onslaught, pushing them back as they were nearly on top of her.

"No One Hurts My Ichigo!" she shouted with venom in her normally sweet voice. "Tsubaki!" she roared out yet again. "KOTEN ZANSHUN!!!" (Lone-god slicing shield) "I... REJECT!"

The dark fairy-like creature shot forward like a blazing arrow and blasted Stabbarian to pieces, then whipped around to Lancer-O and split him right down the middle.

Grand Fisher was stunned by this, quickly jumping back while the busty redhead ran to Ichigo's side.

"Ayame! Shun'o!" she cried out again. "SOTEN KISHUN!!" (Twin-God Reflection Shield!) "I... REJECT!"

Immediately, the pair formed an oval energy field around Ichigo, reversing the damage done to him by the two Hollow's cowardly attack.

The second he opened his eyes and sat up, the girl was on him.

"ICHIGO!!!" she shouted as she hugged the slowly recovering boy to her busty figure.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Orihime!" the orange-haired boy grumbled as he tried to remove himself from her glomp to breath. "You act like we're on our honeymoon!"

He suddenly regretted saying that.

"OHHHHHHH! YOU DO LOVE ME!!!!" she gushed and tried to smother him between her breasts once again.

"Oh, lord." he groaned again.

This girl was Orihime Inoue, an old school friend of Ichigo's who has secretly loved him for years and only recently admitted it openly, despite her numerous obvious attention-getting methods. Like Chad Orihime's interactions with Ichigo manifested her own spiritual powers. In her case, the Shunshun Rikka - the six princess-shielding flowers, capable of rejecting an enemies attacks, the attacks already inflicted, and destroying the enemy itself.

"Ori-hime... can't... breath!" he gasped.

"OH! Sorry!" she giggled as she loosened her hold.

"Thanks." he groaned as he rubbed his neck.

Grand Fisher just growled as his allies fell to his enemies own ally.

"So this healer was your back-up plan?" the vile Hollow asked.

"Like you didn't have a back-up plan?" Ichigo spat as he slowly stood up.

Orihime backed off. Even though she wanted to help him, she knew that this was Ichigo's fight. This fight was personnel.

"You're all alone now, you monster!" Ichigo roared as he leaped at the Hollow with boundless speed.

Grand Fisher gasped at how fast the boy moved. _His recovery couldn't have been that effective, could it?_

However, Fisher had no way of knowing that the Twin-God Reflection Shield that Orihime used rejected the damage done to him, as if it had never existed. As such, Ichigo was quick to recover and at full power attacked his mother's killer.

Ichigo slashed at the Hollow, severing two of it's legs as it tumbled backwards in a vain attempt to try and get away. Ichigo slashed at it again, severing it other two legs. It was then out of desperation that Grand Fisher pulled a dirty trick.

Whipping it's tendril on it's head in front of it's body, to manifest Ichigo's worst nightmare.

"Hello, son." the image of Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's departed mother, spoke.

However... Ichigo remembered this. And it made him even madder.

"YOU STINKING PIECE OF SLIMY, ILL-BRED, UNHOLY, DAMNING MONSTER!!!!!!" the orange haired Soul Reaper roared with such hate that Orihime's heart stopped and blood turned cold as he blazed towards his enemy.

With his Zanpaku-To at full strength and sharpness, empowered by his spiking spiritual energy and rage, the blade fell like a hammer striking it's enemy, breaking the mask before capable of slicing it, destroying the odious Hollow.

In one strike, Ichigo Kurosaki ended the 54 year reign of Grand Fisher, and avenged the death of his beloved mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... I take it all went well?" the petite, raven-haired Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki asked as soon as Ichigo and Orihime stepped through the doors of Kisuke's shop.

"Yeah. You're plan worked perfectly." Ichigo admitted as the redhead helped to support him.

"So, Grand Fisher's dead." the hat-wearing shop keeper, Kisuke Urahara, said as he emerged from the back room.

"Yes. Along with seven other dangerous Hollow's." Rukia said as she lead the pair into the backroom where they rest of their team rested.

"But how did you know Grand Fisher wanted him so badly?" Kisuke asked as he followed them.

"Because in the 54 years he was active, Grand Fisher had never suffered so badly as he did when they fought on the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death."

"So you just assumed he'd try for revenge."

"Thinking up this plan was exhausting. Like a game of chess that needed to be well-thought out and executed, with all the possible players in place, ready to do their bit."

"Is that why you had me and my staff standing by as well, ready to help incase anything went wrong?" Kisuke asked the girl.

"Yes. A back-up plan inside of a back-up plan." she smiled, indicating Orihime with a nod of her head.

Inside the back room, the four other members of Ichigo's group just sat and drank their respective beverages as the four girls they rescued lay on separate mats, the healing serums doing their job. Soon the quartet would be completely healed, and would remember nothing of this entire incident. It would be a pity really, but one that the group had come to accept.

After all, they could accept it, but the girls wouldn't be able to.

"And once again, the Hollow's quake at the might of the Soul Force!" Kon cried as he raised his drink to toast his friends.

"I still can't believe you call us that." Uryu said with some obvious contempt.

"I think it's a rather appropriate name, all things considered." Kon said with another grin.

"You would." Jiro exclaimed.

The group sat down to have something to drink, while Rukia just looked on at her six friends.

Ichigo and Orihime were definitely her friends. Uryu and Chad were strong allies. Kon was little more than an annoyance at times. And Jiro had proven himself time and again as a valued ally. Maybe even a friend.

This was also true of the girls they had saved. Pity they wouldn't know anything about this whole Hollow affair. But as Rukia stated, 'human's can't know about us'. And that was true of the team.

Rukia sat down to join her friends, truly a group of diversely spiritually endowed heroes and fighters who complimented each others abilities to a degree some would consider uncanny.

They were the Soul Force, as Kon called them, and they lived up to that name every day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Kon's body I kind of based on Kayin Amoh from Battle Arena Toshinden. For Jiro Ryuu I chose to make him look like Shinji Ikari dressed up like Neo from Matrix Reloaded.

This is my first Bleach story, and I decided to go all-out with it, adding as many of my favorite characters as possible, and adding one of my own.

Keep in mind though that I have only read the manga through Vol. 6. So right now, I have the group composed of Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Kon, Jiro, Orihime and Rukia. Though I only played up Rukia as being the strategist of the team, I didn't mean to belittle her talents as a Soul Reaper. I'll make it right later in another story. I promise.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this story and will give me good reviews for it.

Later!


End file.
